


Consumed

by Sehnsucht3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time Bottoming, Like I didn't even attempt a lead in, M/M, Making Love, Malec, Men in love, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Pure Porn, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, True Love, a little bit, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehnsucht3/pseuds/Sehnsucht3
Summary: "With Magnus’ weight on him, pulling back to watch his face closely, he pushes his hips down and up as much as he can, slowly, sinuously, deftly."





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only have two speeds, smut or angst XD. I've been slowly toying with this for months now, but suddenly today when I tweaked it and added a bit more, it finally felt like something complete. Enjoy!
> 
> 48% of the writing credit goes to my spectacular beta @MuscleMemory. She made my words so much better than I could ever have made them. Love you, babe. <3

Magnus pushes into him in one smooth thrust. Alec arches off the bed. “Uhn.” His brows furrow, his body tensing, his hand faltering momentarily to find purchase on something. 

Above him, Magnus stops, worried and straining. “Are you alright?” He moves his hand from Alec’s hip up to his face, dropping down and leaning over him. “Alexander?” He runs his thumb between his brows, gently coaxing him to open his eyes, which he does after a moment, his breathing harsh. 

“I did that too fast, didn't I? I'm so sorry.”

Alec’s eyes are glassy, out of focus, as they settle on Magnus’ face. Magnus is watching him closely, his body extra still, waiting. Breathing sharply, Alec takes in the concern on his face, the worry and caring that is coming off of him in waves. His heart pounds in his chest.

Alec shakes his head minutely in response, unable to speak. Their eyes are locked and Alec feels entirely overwhelmed. Physically and emotionally. So far, nothing in his life compares to this feeling of having Magnus inside of him. Being surrounded by him and utterly consumed by everything that is Magnus. It’s intoxicating. 

After taking a moment to try and calm his racing heart, his body thrumming tightly, he shuts his eyes briefly again. He swallows around the tightness of his throat, willing his body to relax. 

Magnus is still, almost holding his breath, not moving a muscle, his thumb still rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Alec takes a deep breath, his body adjusting and starting to relax. Magnus waits, ever patient. Feeling steadier, Alec bites his lip to hide his smirk and rolls his hips experimentally. Magnus’ eyes roll and he groans, dropping his head to Alec’s shoulder.

“Alec, are you sure?” Magnus’ voice is unsteady and full of emotion. Alec just nods, knowing Magnus can feel the movement, his voice refusing to work.

Alec’s hands find their way to Magnus’ back, already slightly damp with sweat. Alec can feel a slight tremble in Magnus’ muscles from the strain of holding himself above Alec and also trying to control his body as ripples of sensations roll through him everywhere his skin is touching Alec’s. Alec reels when he realizes he can feel every small pulse and shift of Magnus inside him. He doesn't manage to hold back his whimper, as his hands travel up into Magnus’ hair, nails scraping over the short strands as he rolls his hips down again.

“Alec-“ Magnus sounds wrecked, his voice rough and desperate. Alec’s stomach swoops with emotion, his grip tightening in Magnus’ hair and he spreads his legs a little wider, getting the leverage he needs. With Magnus’ weight on him, pulling back to watch his face closely, he pushes his hips down and up as much as he can, slowly, sinuously, deftly. Alec savors the emotions that cross Magnus’ face.

“Ah- Ale-“ Overcome, Alec swallows Magnus’ noises with a kiss, pulling him tighter against his chest. Magnus groans into his mouth and slides out of him, then back in, sharply. Alec’s nails dig into Magnus’ skin and he's helpless to hold back the shout that's ripped from his throat, his head falling back against the pillow. His neck arches invitingly and Magnus is bending down to reach it in an instant, his open, eager mouth and hot breath making Alec positively shake. 

“Magnus.” Alec barely recognizes his own voice, it's ragged and sharp. “God, Magnus.” Alec moans, helplessly, as Magnus pulls back and thrusts in again. His hand slides back down to Alec’s hip, fingers digging into his skin and taking back control.

“Alec. Fuck.” Magnus’ breath is harsh and hot in his ear. Alec can only hold on as Magnus starts up a slow, yet forceful pace.

“Uh, uhn, ah.” Each roll of Magnus’ hips drags unbidden noises out of Alec’s throat. Alec’s hands roam from Magnus’ hair, over his broad shoulders, down his back and settle on his ass. Another moan falls from his mouth as Magnus picks up his pace and Alec can feel each clench of Magnus’ muscles with each thrust.

“I love you.” Alec blinks his eyes open to stare at Magnus. He's gazing at him with such intensity and adoration, it steals Alec’s breath away. Magnus continues to roll his hips, pushing deeper every time. Alec chokes on his reply. “ I- uhn. I love you too.”

He licks his lips, dry from his near constant panting. Magnus’ eyes follow the movement, his breathing erratic. Alec rolls his hips to meet Magnus’, the rhythm of their bodies in perfect harmony, gaining in intensity. Alec pulls Magnus closer, taking his full weight as Magnus’ shaking arms relax. 

“Kiss me,” Alec whispers, their lips brushing. Magnus does, open mouthed and dirty, like he's trying to consume him. And he is. Alec feels entirely consumed, barreling toward a euphoria unlike anything he's ever felt before. Their mouths push and pull at each other, matching the frenzied pace of their bodies, hands shaking and grasping anywhere they can reach. 

Magnus pulls away, his forehead resting on Alec’s collar bone. Alec can tell he's starting to lose control. Their bodies are damp with sweat and Alec can feel his orgasm building. Magnus grunts and grips Alec's hip, his painted nails scratching his skin. Alec gasps and spreads his legs more for him, the friction between their bodies starting to become too much. 

“Magnus, harder. Please. I need-” Magnus practically growls at Alec’s words, his hips slamming into him faster, each brutal thrust shoving Alec further up the bed, Magnus’ bruising grip on him the only thing keeping him grounded.

Nothing has ever felt like this. Nothing. 

“Alec-” Magnus’ voice sounds wrecked, his name ending on a whine. Alec moans, his whole body arching into him, head thrown back. “Come for me.” 

Alec is lost.


End file.
